In some inkjet printers, ink is supplied to a multi-color printhead module through multiple needle-septum connections in which each needle is inserted through a corresponding septum. Each color of ink requires a separate needle-septum connection. Consequently, the force needed to simultaneously insert the needles into the septa to make multiple ink connections, or to withdraw the needles simultaneously from the septa to break the connections, increases as the number of ink colors increases—the more colors the printhead uses, the greater the force needed to make and break the ink supply connections. Unfortunately, as this force increases, so too does the risk of dislodging the printhead module from its seated, properly aligned position in the printer carriage during needle insertion and needle withdrawal. Keeping the printhead module properly aligned helps the user accurately and safely make and break the ink connections.
The same part numbers are used to designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.